


Safe with her

by CreamySoda



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dinner Party, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not really though, They are like 16, just because i want long haired amity, kinda angsty, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamySoda/pseuds/CreamySoda
Summary: Luz made her feel safe.The way she would wrap her arms around Amity when she was crying, usually because of her parents, or when Amity couldn’t sleep and Luz would always show up through her window and talk to her. Everything Luz did for Amity just made her feel worse. Eventually, she would have to tell Luz about her feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 229





	Safe with her

**Author's Note:**

> no editing we die like men

Amity sat outside the dining room. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her tear stained face buried in them. Her parents were having a dinner party, the fourth one this week, and Amity's accomplishments were once again brought up. Her mother had apologized to the guests for Amity’s hair, saying she didn’t have time to deal with her recently. 

Of course this made Amity immediately uncomfortable. Amity liked her hair the way it was now. It flowed down to her shoulder blades and was mostly brown again, save for the faded green at her tips. Of course her mother had a problem with how she liked her hair. Everything Amity did that was of her own free will made her parents upset. After years of trying to do everything they wanted and them still not being satisfied with her she just gave up. She wore what she wanted and grew out her natural hair color. Most of this was, obviously, with the help of Luz. 

Luz made her feel safe. 

The way she would wrap her arms around Amity when she was crying, usually because of her parents, or when Amity couldn’t sleep and Luz would always show up through her window and talk to her. Everything Luz did for Amity just made her feel worse. Eventually, she would have to tell Luz about her feelings. She would get rejected and Luz would never want to speak to her again and everything that had built Amity up to who she is today will crash down. Her heart will break, again, and then Luz will be so embarrassed of Amity that she’d go back home and Amity will never see her again.

Amity had thought about this quite a bit. She’d chosen the most logical path that her brain was telling her. Usually she was right about this kind of stuff, specifically when she thought about it for a long time. 

And that scared the shit out of her. 

What had finally pulled her out of the dining room was a comment from her sister. Particularly one about Amity’s crush. Amity was choking on her water, turning her face red and Emira mumbled an off hand comment about her face only being that red when she was around Luz. Edric heard it and let out a loud laugh. Unfortunately, Boscha was there and had heard it as well. Her and her parents were over for dinner this time, discussing some stupid plans Amity didn’t listen to. 

“You like the human of all people?” Boscha spat, rather loudly. This caught the attention of both sets of parents at the table and everyone went silent. 

Boscha’s father was the first to break the silence. “Isn’t the human a girl? Tell me you don’t have a crush on a girl”. He sounded disgusted at the last part, spitting it out quickly. His words were directed to Amity but his attention was on her parents.

Amity’s mother waved her hand. “Of course she doesn’t, she knows we don’t tolerate anything like that here. Right, Amity?”. She said calmly, sending a look at Amity. 

“Yes mother.” she responded. After the conversation had drifted off of Amity she quietly excused herself and Emira followed after her. 

Emira couldn’t have known this would happen and Amity knew that she would never intentionally hurt her, especially using her parents to do it. This didn’t make Amity less angry though. She was furious and felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Emira pulled her into the hallway. 

“Amity-” Emira started.

“Are you kidding me? I told you that because you said you wouldn’t tell, asshole!” Amity whisper-yelled. Her fists were clenched and she was practically shaking. Emira’s eyes were wide and she had backed away from Amity with her hands raised.

“Amity please I didn’t think she’d hear it! I’m sorry, It slipped out and Ed just-” She rambled on until Amity shook her head.

“Just go away. Go back to dinner and leave me alone”. She hissed.

Emira stood there for a moment before sighing. 

“I would never hurt you like that intentionally Mittens, you know that. I’m sorry for bringing it up. I'm sorry for not keeping my big mouth shut and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. I’ll make it up to you I swear”. Emira said, looking Amity in the eyes so she knew she was serious about this. 

Amity stayed quiet and Emira sighed again, going back into the dining room. 

Amity slid her back down the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and sobbing. Why couldn’t she be good enough for her parents? Why did she have like girls? Why did she have to like this one human girl who was eccentric and funny and so so pretty? This girl who she was sure she was absolutely in love with. Amity just.. Loved everything about her. Her soft skin, coffee colored eyes, usually messy short hair..this girl was going to ruin Amity. 

Deep in thought, Amity failed to notice her sister walk past her and to the front door. Her head lifted up when she heard someone bounding towards her. Amity didn’t even process what was happening before she felt arms around her and a warm body pressed against her own. 

“Amity! Are you ok?”. Luz spoke, sounding slightly panicked.  
Amity flushed before looking up at her giggling sister. Emira winked and went back into the dining room, starting conversation to distract from what was going on in the hall. 

Amity turned to face Luz, cheeks burning. “I-I’m fine. What are doing here?”. She mumbled, distracted by how close her face was to the other girls.

“Emira texted me, I thought-” Luz started but stopped when she saw Amity’s sour expression at the words. How many times has she told her siblings to stay out of her love life? Was this how Emira was trying to make it up to Amity?

“Emira called because she’s nosy and is trying to start something that isn’t there”. Amity huffed, wiping away her tears with her palm. Luz pulled away from the hug, still sitting close to the girl.

“What do you mean?”. Luz asked, cocking her head to the side. Amity felt her face flush but waved her hand as if physically pushing away the words she spoke. 

“Oh, it’s nothing”. She found the floor very interesting all of a sudden. 

“Amity.. You know you can talk to me, right?” Luz looked upset, disheartened at the idea of Amity never talking to her about these things. She didn’t want to pry but she had thought they were close enough friends to trust each other with things like this. Apparently not. 

Amity’s eyes widened. “Of course I know that! I just- I”. She didn’t have a clue about how to word this. Luz looked upset, probably thinking Amity was pushing her away because she didn’t like her, which was the exact opposite of the problem. Amity liked maybe her a little too much to be considered friendly. She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. 

“Luz I can’t- I just- It involves you”.

Luz let out a breath she didn’t know she was even holding in. “Hopefully something good?”. She sounded nervous. 

Luz placed her hand on top of Amitys. Luz’s face turned pink, avoiding eye contact. She bit her lip nervously, her eyebrows scrunched up and Amity absolutely melted. 

Amity’s face turned red and she froze. 

“I-I am in love with you?”. She stuttered out, saying it as a question more than a statement. She did not mean to say that. Two green haired teens poked their heads around the corner, smirking. 

“Woohoo! Go mittens” Edric yelled out. Emira started laughing next to him. 

Amity snapped her head over to look at them, face flushed with embarrassment. She glared at them until they finally backed away out of sight. 

Meanwhile, Luz was awestruck. Her gaze was focused on Amity and Amity alone. She stared at her in disbelief. Amity turned her attention slowly back to Luz. 

Amity noticed her obvious staring and after a few seconds she pulled her hand away and mumbled a quiet “sorry I didn’t mean to-”. Luz grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer. 

“You love me?” She asked quietly. Amity couldn’t help but shake her head ‘yes’, too transfixed on her hands being held by her long term crush to really give a verbal answer. 

Luz dropped her gaze to their hands and smiled. “I love you too”. She said softly, half lidded eyes looking back up at Amity. The brunette smiled back, face practically glowing.

She wasn’t that worried about her heart getting smashed so much anymore.


End file.
